I'll go with you
by Matrix97121
Summary: "Elle se tenait là en face de lui, le fixant d'un regard désespéré, des larmes roulant sur ses joues terreuses, puis se précipitait pour le serrer dans ses bras. Fort. Si fort... D'un coup, il avait l'impression que plus rien d'autre ne comptait, n'existait. Juste elle, juste eux, pour un instant, avant que le monde ne les rattrape." Avant qu'Harry ne se rende à Voldemort (film).


_**Hey ! Voilà donc un nouvel OS Harry/Hermione, donc eh bien si vous n'aimez pas l'Harmony, pas besoin de le lire puis se plaindre ^^. **_

_**L'OS se déroule juste avant qu'Harry ne parte affronter Voldemort, c'est une sorte de réécriture de la scène présente dans le film. Une sorte d'AU (ou UA en français, univers alternatif) quoi.**_

_**Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, et je vous assure que s'ils m'avaient appartenu, je n'aurais pas mis tant de tant à finalement voir que Harry et Hermione auraient dû finir ensemble, je les aurai mis ensemble dès le début plutôt que de vouloir faire "****One Big Happy Weasley Family"... Et les films Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, ils sont à la franchise Warner Bross.**_

* * *

**I'll go with you**

* * *

Elle se tenait là en face de lui, le fixant d'un regard désespéré, des larmes roulant sur ses joues terreuses, puis se précipitait pour le serrer dans ses bras. Fort. Si fort. Elle semblait s'agripper à lui et le serrer avec toutes les fibres de son être comme si elle refusait de le laisser partir, comme si en le tenant avec tout son corps, tout son cœur, toute son âme, le monde allait s'arrêter autour d'eux, que plus rien ne leur arriverait. Qu'avec leurs corps si étroitement mêlés, liés, ils étaient ensemble et que plus rien ne comptait, _plus rien d'autre n'existait_. Oubliée la guerre, oublié le monde, oublié les Weasley…

Et, d'un coup, il les entait ces mots qu'elle lui avait dits au bord de la rivière, en plein hiver, dans la forêt de Dean. D'un coup, il pouvait presque la voir devant lui avec un sourire triste murmurer _« Nous pourrions juste rester ici, Harry. Vieillir… »_, alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans son cou et mouillait sa poitrine. Et il aurait voulu pouvoir remonter le temps, enfin lui répondre que, lui aussi, il avait voulu rester avec elle, _vieillir avec elle_. Que la portée de ses mots n'avait pas été perdue.

Mais c'était impossible, peu importait la force des regrets il n'avait aucun retourneur de temps ou formule magique pour revenir en arrière et profiter, savourer, chérir leurs instants avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alors il se contentait de la tenir contre lui. Fort. De chérir sa présence, de profiter de sa chaleur, de savourer son parfum, respirant la douce odeur de ses cheveux toujours persistante malgré la poussière et le reste. Coco et vanille, nota-t-il distraitement.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient passé à s'étreindre comme si c'était leur dernier instant, enfin, même pas _comme si_, car c'était très probablement leur dernier instant, rectifia-t-il mentalement avec amertume. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas l'éternité, que Voldemort attendait et que leur temps leur était compté, et il aurait très bien pu dire qu'il s'en foutait, mais honnêtement ce n'était pas vrai car, même si le monde lui semblait soudain beaucoup moins réel qu'_elle_, pleurant dans ses bras et s'accrochant à lui désespérément –à moins que ce ne fut l'inverse ?–, il ne pouvait chasser ce compte à rebours de sa tête, il savait qu'il allait devoir s'écarter d'elle, lui tourner le dos et partir, même s'il continuait de souhaiter que les secondes s'étirent, se figent, rien que pour eux.

* * *

Soudain, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, elle s'écarta légèrement, sans pour autant cesser de le tenir, et dit à nouveau d'une voix encore plus brisée qu'auparavant :

- Je vais avec toi.

Il connaissait l'impact de ces mots, ce n'était pas des mots que l'on jetait à la légère, ils n'étaient pas feints. Elle lui proposait, non elle lui disait, lui annonçait même qu'elle allait mourir avec lui, _mourir pour lui_. Ce n'était pas rien, c'était _tout_. Et le fait que ce soit la seconde fois qu'elle les lui disait en l'espace de quelques minutes ne faisait que les renforcer encore plus.

Malgré la faiblesse de sa voix il pouvait quand même entendre sa détermination, voir ses yeux fixer les siens sans flancher et sentir ses mains refusant de le laisser aller. Et avec ses yeux rougis, ses joues terreuses striées de trainées pâles qu'il devinait salées, ses cheveux décoiffés plus touffus que jamais, et ses lèvres ensanglantées, elle ne lui avait jamais paru plus belle, et il aurait voulu être n'importe où ailleurs, avoir le temps de lui dire à quel point il la trouvait belle, à quel point elle signifiait le monde pour lui, combien il regrettait tous leurs non-dits… Parce qu'à ce moment il _savait_, il _comprenait_ et il _acceptait_ enfin tout ce qu'il s'était caché, ce qu'il avait prétendu pendant tout ce temps. Parce qu'il savait que, même dans un million d'années personne ne pourrait jamais être aussi belle qu'elle l'était en ce moment, personne ne pourrait jamais lui couper le souffle comme ça, être son monde comme ça. Parce que c'était aussi simple que _ça_, c'était _elle_, tout du long, il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre et n'y en aurait jamais non plus.

Il n'avait pas le temps de lui dire tout ça, il le savait, mais il pouvait toujours la regarder, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Les yeux dans les yeux. Verts dans bruns. Déversant tout son âme, la laissant lire en lui comme elle seule savait le faire.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête et lui répéta dans un murmure ce qu'il avait déjà dit plus tôt :

- Non, tu ne peux pas. J'ai besoin que tu détruises le serpent, et qu'après tu t'occupes de Voldemort. Il sera enfin mortel…

Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle lui répondit dans un sanglot :

- Je ne veux pas te laisser aller. Je ne veux pas te laisser y aller _seul_… Je… Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle après un instant, sur un ton encore plus bas mais le défiant du regard de seulement oser le nier.

Mais il ne résista pas, il savait que c'était vrai, tout comme elle le savait et ce n'était plus le temps de lutter, pas contre ça. Dans quelques instants il serait probablement mort alors au diable les faux semblants.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et malgré tout il savait très bien que ça ne changerait rien, tout comme elle le savait. Il semblait qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de chance, jamais vraiment eu _cette_ chance.

- Ce n'est pas juste, fit-elle en écho à ses pensées.

- Ҫa ne l'est jamais.

Hermione acquiesça, qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre de toute manière ? Pour une fois Harry la vit perdre ses mots, et ça lui faisait mal, elle semblait si fragile, si vulnérable… Non, ce n'était pas juste.

Elle posa sa main sur son front, traça avec hésitation sa cicatrice du bout des doigts, il frissonna, jamais un contact ne lui avait paru si intime. Puis, lentement, comme pour savourer chaque instant, sa main se déplaça sur sa joue et elle se pencha vers lui, appuyant fermement mais jamais si doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, ni le sien à elle non plus, pourtant aucun ne lui avait paru si puissant. Aucun ne lui avait paru compter autant, être si _juste_.

Paradoxalement, il était tout à la fois : d'abord légèrement hésitant et tendre, puis plus passionné, plus désespéré aussi, presque sauvage, farouche, comme si elle refusait de perdre toute partie de lui, jusqu'à ses lèvres, leurs lèvres, leurs langues, leur baiser, leur amour.

Il y avait comme quelque chose d'unique, le goût des premières fois. Celui des premiers baisers, des premiers _« Je t'aime »_, des premiers adieux…

* * *

Se séparant pour reprendre leur souffle il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle avait fait de même, dans ses prunelles chocolat dansait une flamme qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vue auparavant, entrevue, oui, mais jamais totalement vue. Il avait l'impression de la voir soudain nue devant lui. Et il se doutait que cette flamme –amour, désir, passion, désespoir, rage, détermination, tout à la fois– était aussi présente dans les siens, d'yeux.

Lentement, parce qu'il avait l'impression que la vitesse briserait la beauté tragique du moment, il essuya doucement les larmes présentes sur ses joues, lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres, puis, après avoir croisé son regard une dernière fois, se détourna au prix d'un effort lui semblant surhumain, parce qu'il savait que finalement tout avait été dit, que maintenant leur temps était juste écoulé, et que, même si il aurait surement pu lui dire beaucoup d'autres choses, il savait qu'elle les savait déjà, que ce n'était pas nécessaire car tous les deux avaient finalement toujours su combien ils signifiaient à l'autre et qu'aucune parole ne suffirait jamais à le dire dans sa totalité. Parce que même si un _« Je t'aime »_ ne lui semblait tout simplement pas assez, lorsque c'était elle qui le prononçait et la manière dont elle le prononçait il savait que ça voulait dire tellement plus, tout comme la réciproque était vraie.

* * *

Il l'entendit pleurer plus fort, gémir, et probablement tomber au sol tout en continuant de le fixer, mais il se força à continuer. Un pas, puis deux, puis trois. L'écart grandissant qui les séparait lui causait une douleur physique et mentale à la fois, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ou plutôt si, il l'avait eu, le choix, et il avait choisi. Il mourrait pour elle, _pour Hermione_, tout comme elle mourrait pour lui aussi si la situation ne nécessitait pas sa présence ailleurs. Et elle le savait, et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Alors, quand Voldemort le fixa puis se moqua de lui et qu'il réalisa définitivement que c'était la fin, il se dit que malgré tout, tout ça avait valu la peine, et à ce moment une image d'elle, _d'Hermione_ et de ses yeux enflammés alors que son visage était strié de larmes apparu dans son esprit, se superposant avec d'autres où son rire illuminait son monde, où son sourire semblait la faire rayonner, où elle l'étreignait sans jamais vouloir le lâcher, puis d'autres images d'elle, encore et encore, comme si tous leurs instants se recréaient sur sa rétine et il savait que c'était vrai, que ça valait la peine, qu'_elle_ valait la peine.

Puis une lumière verte déchira l'air, les ténèbres envahirent son monde, et tout se tut, sauf le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle lui avait murmuré _« Je t'aime »_. Son nom était sur ses lèvres : _« 'Mione »_. Et il tomba.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Donc, voilà, j'espère que l'OS vous a plu, j'en écrirai d'autres, peut-être même que je mettrai leur scène de retrouvailles, ou un POV d'Hermione lorsqu'elle croit qu'Harry est mort, je ne sais pas, mais ça pourrait faire une bonne continuation à cet OS. Mais comme j'écris sur des coups d'inspiration, je ne promet rien, c'est juste une possibilité.**_

_**Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions, et histoire de clarifier, juste au cas où, Harry a déjà parlé comme dans le film à la fois à Ron et Hermione sur le fait qu'il était un Horcruxe et qu'Hermione l'avait surement su depuis un moment, sur l'importance de tuer le serpent (Nagini) et Hermione lui a déjà dit qu'elle allait avec lui. En fait, l'histoire cet OS prendrait place au moment où elle se jette dans ses bras. Elle lui répètera donc par la suite qu'elle veut aller avec lui. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait beaucoup non plus l'ordre des choses, c'est juste que je voulais qu'elle l'étreigne **_**avant**_** de lui dire tout ça.**_

_**Et le fait qu'elle ait ou non embrassé Ron ou ait été assise avec lui est à votre imagination, personnellement, je me plais à croire que de toute manière cela ne varie pas sa décision finale car comme le dit si bien Ron elle "le choisit (Harry)" sur lui (Ron). Et c'est vrai, pour elle, peu importe quoi, Harry passera avant n'importe qui d'autre.**_

_**Bref, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**_


End file.
